1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular to a backlight module and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, the liquid crystal display device as a display part of electronic device has been widely used in various electronic products, the frame of these electronic devices become narrower and narrower; however, the backlight module is an important part of the liquid crystal display device, its borders are bound to become narrower and narrower.
Under normal circumstances, a backlight module comprises a light guide, a plastic frame provided around the light guide to play a role of supporting and fixing, a flexible light source circuit board and a shading tape, the flexible light source circuit board is fixed on the light guide and the plastic frame through a shading tape, the optical film is also fixed on the plastic frame through a shading double side adhesive tape, the liquid crystal display is fixed around the backlight unit through the double side adhesive tape. But the positioning methods of the film and the plastic frame are different, if the positioning methods being incorrect may not achieve the requirement of the narrow frame design.